


if i ever had to face my mother and she asks me how i could have betrayed her like this i will say

by melancholicbowlofnoodles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Closeted, Gen, Pining, Poetry, Religious Guilt, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicbowlofnoodles/pseuds/melancholicbowlofnoodles
Summary: The closest I ever came to confessing.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Letters I'll Never Send





	if i ever had to face my mother and she asks me how i could have betrayed her like this i will say

when all is said and done and i  
stand before the void that burns like bloated stars like old gods like black holes like false idols  
God will ask me  
how could you covet that which is not yours  
how could you covet that which We forbade you from

and i will tell him lord

Lord

how could i not covet she who

held me in her arms as i came apart and she  
Bore witness to the carnage and the vitriol and the burning burningburningshesaidbettertoburnwithinthanwitho

and standing among the ashes she said she felt You for the first time  
here. She felt You here with

with me.

and had i the nerve to look Him in the face before i swallowed myself whole i might have seen  
Swirling within that great unknowable eye  
a drop of pity glimmering among divine contempt


End file.
